Death of a Sibling Rewrite
by Stories By Nina
Summary: ( A rewrite of a very old fanfic) What if Vitani was the one that died insted of Nuka in the Lion king 2.
1. Chapter 1

**this was an old fanfic I had many years ago, I recently deleted it because no longer use that account and going to move it here.**

**some of this will follow the movie script, while other parts I'm taking creative liberty.**

* * *

" Yes!" The cry of a lioness echoed as 2 lions slowly made their way down the ravine " we got him.

at the bottom of the ravine, a lion was picking himself up after falling, he looked up, A lioness with violet eyes lunged at him,

Simba ran to get away from her. " remember your training" He could hear the voice of his enemy call " as a unit".

Simba ran while lionesses from Zira's pride tackled him but quickly fell off, he ran until he came to a large log pile that was built to dam the river. Simba looked back, Zira and her lionesses were getting closer.

Simba looked at the log pile and started to climb up, as he climb logs came crashing down, the lions below steped back out of the way of the log. Zira snarled, her chance to finish Simba were slipping until she spotted Kovu at the top of the ledge.

" Get him Kovu! " she commanded him " do it now!" From Zira's left her son Nuka leaped onto the pile.

" I'll do it for you mother!" he cried out as he begun to climb. to Zira's right her daughter Vitani looked at the unstable logs then at her mother. Her mother didn't seem to have any look of concern as Nuka looked back at her. The violet eyed lioness noticed the twisted smiled her mother had.

" Mother are you watching?" Nuka called, Vitani watched as her brother took a step small twigs cracked under the weight, this would end bad if her brother took the wrong step.

Making up her mind Vitani started to climb up "Nuka wait" she called as she climbed to catch up to him.

" I'm doing it for you and I'm doing it for me" Nuka spoke to himself as he got near Simba. Vitani manage to keep up.

Nuka reached Simba and dug his claws into the lion's left leg. "This is my moment of glory" Nuka anounced, but he soon felt the log under him give way as he started to roll back on the log.

" Nuka!" Vitani cried out and in the moment she pushed her brother off the rolling log.

" NO!" Zira cried out as she watched her daughter get crushed by the weight of the log. Nuka felt his foot get caught, looking up he saw Simba escape and a giant log tumbling towards him, he turned away bracing to be struck but the log bounced over him. Vitani tried to free herself from the log on her wasn't so lucky as the same log that bounced over her brother came crashing on her, her surroundings became dark.

As the dust cleared, Kovu had manage to get down to where his mother was, he saw the whole thing, quickly he started to move logs to search for his sister, Nuka watched Kovu dig away realized his sister was trapped as he got his foot free he climbed down to help from above the spot while Kovu pulled away from the bottom. Zira shoved Kovu out of the way as she dug desperately searching for her daughter, Nuka leaped down to help his mother as they both shoved away a large log.

under the logs, Vitani coughed and by the looks of it she wasn't going to make it

" Vitani" Zira reached with her paw to cradle her daughter's face, Vitani opened her eyes to see her mother and brother, Nuka was horrified, that could of been him if it wasn't for his sister.

" Mother...Nuka.." Vitani coughed.

" Shhh" Zira whisper in a loving affection. Vitani gave a weak smile.

" K..." she tried to call for Kovu by taking her last breath she closed her eyes for the final time. Zira let go of her daughter's face she was accepting the fact her daughter is dead. Nuka looked down at his dead sister, He wanted to comfort his mother but Zira snarled while crying indicated she wanted space and Nuka respected that by backing up to stand by Kovu's side. both lions watched as their mother cried over the lost of Vitani.

* * *

**So, yeah never though I would rewrite this. **


	2. Chapter 2

" Scar" Zira hung her head as she adressed the lion she worshiped " Watch over my poor Vitani" She look at her pride, Nuka and Kovu both looked at her.

" You" she snarled at them " YOU!" she screamed charging right at them., Nuka quickly shut his eye preparing to be struck but the blow didn't happen. Zira ignored him and went right at Kovu striking him across the face.

Nuka watched with one eye open as he witnessed his mother hitting Kovu. Kovu looked at his mother with anger, and across his left eye a scar, just like Scar's, Zira snarled at her son.

" What have you done?" she asked in a demanding tone. Kovu was trying to come up with an explanation but then he realized it wasn't his fault.

" I did nothing!" he snarled back.

" EXACTLY!" Zira yelled at him " in doing so you betrayed your pride, you betrayed Scar!" Mean while Nuka just wached the two argue. Kovu was getting sick of Zira's worship of Scar.

" I WANT NOTHING MORE TO DO WITH HIM!" Kovu yelled back , Zira ganged up on Kovu forcing him to step back.

" you can't escape it" Zira cornered him " Vitani died because of you!" she accused, Kovu knew this wasn't true, Vitani died saving Nuka.

" YOU KILLED YOUR OWN SISTER!" She blamed him.

" NO!" Kovu cried breaking from the pride and running off. Nuka snarled and started to go after his brother.

" Nuka" Zira called him making him stop " Let him go" she walked over to a ledge to get her lionesses attention. telling them everything was all Simba's fault and now that Simba is weak it was perfect timing to attack and take the pride lands for themselves, Her pride roared with approval as she cackled .

* * *

**Believe me, I've watched Lion king 2 many times as the first one, and I pretty much know that movie by heart. so yeah a little creative liberty here.**


	3. Chapter 3

Kiara and Kovu were racing back to the pride lands, worried for thier families it was too late as they already engadge in battle, the two noticed the logs that piled up by the rivine, they used the piled as a bridge, Kovu was slowed down due to the river shifting the logs, once the logs stopped he caught up with Kiara

The rain poured down as Simba's pride fought with Zira's, Her lionesses covered with mud from their muzzles to their paws.

Nala manage to doge some when looking up on a rock was Nuka " Simba won't save you, or his little princess" The thin maned lion sneered at the queen.

" Nuka" Nala growled, the lion lunged at her but Nala flipped him over pinning him down.

**( No I'm not going to write Timon using Pumbaa's farts as a weapon to scare Zira's lions)**

Zira laughed as Simba was swarmed with her lioness pushing and beating him down. " Simba!" she leaped down. Simba raised up swatting away with his paw to keep the lionesses away but he didn't see Zira sneaking among her lionesses and struck the king down.

every thing came to a halt, all the lions watched as Zira and Simba circled each other, keeping their eyes on one another , then Zira raised her paw, Simba did the same , before they could strike Kiara and Kovu leaped in between them, Kiara facing her father while Kovu faced his mother.

**...**

**...**

Kiara told her father the battle needs to stop, Zira started to berate Kovu , insulting him , calling him weak anything to make him stand aside.

" You never hurt Kiara, or Simba" Kovu said and prepared to attack if necessary" not while I'm here" he growled.

" Stay out of this" Simba told his daughter, Kiara look into her father's eyes.

" A wise king once told me" she begun " We are one" she took a step forward " I didn't under stand him back then, now I do".

Simba was about to protest but Kiara continued to explain that Zira's lionesses are the same as them, Nuka among them snarled at Kiara's words. The rain died down and the sun started to shine, Simba smiled at his daughter. Zira seeing Simba distracted turn to Nuka.

" Nuka now!" she commanded, Nuka smiled as he crept forward. Kovu quickly blocked his way.

" Nuka stop!" Kovu demanded, he snarled preparing to fight his brother.

" Kovu" Nuka snarled " everything is your fault! he started " If you were never the chosen one, if you were never born! ".

" Nuka let it go" Kovu asked his brother " this hatred, its brought nothing but death, think about Vitani"

Nuka snarl dropped after Kovu mentioned Vitani, Her sacrifice, how she pushed him out of the way and died insted of him.

" Nuka!" Zira called to him " ANSWER ME!" she screamed, she wasn't going to lose her son to Simba like Kovu and Vitani, Nuka heard his mother call to him, he looked at his brother then quickly at his mother, By the look on her face she was snarling at him.

All his life Zira only snarled at him, never once could he make her smiled like Kovu did, Kovu didn't have to do anything and Zira would smiled down on him.

" Nuka, don't be a weakling like him" she called " if you refuse to obey me you will die along with him".

That's when Nuka turn facing his mother " you will kill me?" he asked. Zira smirked at him.

" Show me your loyalty if you want to live". She glared at Kovu. Nuka looked at his brother and over at his mother and her lioness, one lioness with spots along her right eye looked worried.

"Mother..." Nuka sighed.

" Pathedic" Zira snarled at him " your weak, just like Kovu, Vitani died saving a weakling". that did it, Nuka stepped back siding with his brother, Zira jaw dropped as both of her sons were facing her.

" Enough!" Nuka snarled " all my life all I ever wanted was your attention, your love, your approval, I wanted you to smile at me but all I ever got was snarls and hatred from you".

" And you never will" Zira snapped " you sealed your fate and you will die along with your brother".

The outlanders looked at Zira with disgust, as they decided to side with Simba and his pride, Zira commanded her lionesses to get back on her side.

" Let it go Zira" Simba told her " it's time to put the past behind us".

" I'LL NEVER LET IT GO!" she noticed Simba was distracted " this is for you Scar" as she lunged at him but Kiara protected her father and thr two fell over the clifts.

Kovu ran over to the cliff side " KIARA" he called her name. simba immediately went down , using his claws to slow his decent. Kovu watched but then saw Nuka go down but Kovu stopped him.

" Kovu let go" Nuka told his brother.

" What are you doing?" he asked.

" Whats it look like?" he asked " I'm going to save mother!". Kovu let his bother go and watched as Nuka followed Simba down into the ravine to catch up with Zira and Kiara.

* * *

**I know, Why is Nuka going to save a parent who disowned him. some children hope to establish a relationship with their bad parents even after being disowned**


	4. Chapter 4

Zira and Kiara trumbled down the rock walls, Zira unable to dig her claws went over the ledge, Kiara manage to slow her decant and below her Zira clung to wall.

" Hold on Kiara" Nall called, her ears twitched as the log pile broke, Water filled the ravine.

" Simba the river" she called to Simba, While Simba carefully leaped form rock ledges, Nuka slid past him and was now by Kiara's side.

" Zira give me you paw" Kiara called, Zira used her free paw to lash at her.

" Mother" Nuka called reaching down with his paw.

" TRAITOR!" she swiped at him with her paw.

" Zira come on" Kiara called.

" Mother please" Nuka begged " Let her help you". Zira looked at the river, she then looked at the two.

" No" she then gave a twisted smile " never" and with that he let go of the rock ledge as Kiara and Nuka watched her fall into the rushing waters, the logs crushing her under.

Nuka was startled witnessing his mother killing herself, Kiara placed a paw on his shoulder " I'm sorry" she told him.

" Kiara" Simba called from behind, Kiara turned to her father " Daddy, I tried" as he took her paw to help her up.

**...**

**...**

days latter, after Kovu was welcomed into the pride, After Rafiki made him and Kiara official mates, the two were at the borders of the pride lands, Nuka was there with a few of Zira's lionesses who were by his side, one of them was the lioness with the spots under her right eye.

" You sure about this?" Kovu asked, Nuka sighed.

" It's best this way" He responded " I need to live my life with out M..Zira" he struggled to call his mother by her name since he was so used to being obedient.

" Well your welcome to visit Nuka" Kiara told her brother in law " Kovu and I would like to meet our niece or nephew one day".

Nuka looked confused as Kiara winked at the lioness with the spots under her eye. the lioness rolled her eye, Nuka looked over to her but she ignore his glare.

" I'll tell you later" she said. with that she and Nuka turned to leave.

" Nuka" Kovu called out " Our sister would be proud of us". Nuka looked back at his brother and smirked.

" Sure, what ever you say... Termite" he teased Kovu. together He, along with his mate Dotty and a few of Zira's lionesses ventured out to find their place in the circle of life

**End**

* * *

**Well that's the rewrite.**

**A strange what if , if Vitani was the one killed insted of Nuka. something I wrote years ago, but man I was an immature high school student with that ****one.**


End file.
